


Bonds

by Bartkartoffeln, CaptainGan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: BFFs, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hinted GanLink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartkartoffeln/pseuds/Bartkartoffeln, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGan/pseuds/CaptainGan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf is poisoned by a blade in the heat of battle, and there seems to be nothing any healer or potion can do to save him. Slowly, the great King succumbs to the wretched poison, not allowing anyone to give him a swift death.<br/>Finally, Link sets out to find someone who can help - and he is willing to pay a high price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dying King

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of a collaboration of blueganon and me. The first chapter was written by blueganon on tumblr and inspired me to write the last two chapters.  
> We decided to present this to you as a collab work here on AO3. I hope you enjoy!

The tent set up on the battlefield was silent, a heavy and oppressive presence permeating the atmosphere. Link, renown as the Hero and General of the Royal Army, stood quietly by the entrance of the tent, his eyes trained on the scene before him. The man who had once be known as the mighty Demon King laid still on the makeshift bedding that had been made for him, the only movement arising from his body being the steady rise and fall of his chest as he continued to breathe. His side was stained crimson, the laceration deep and festering as the poisoned wound continued to wreak havoc on his massive form, slowly draining his life.   
  
Zelda sat by his side, a deep scowl on her face as if she wished to scold him for allowing this to happen to him, though her eyes reflected the deep sorrow and worry she had for the man she had taken as her husband. Standing by her side, her son stood tall, a firm hand on his mother’s shoulder as he held her steady as if to comfort her. His face, however, did not hide the deep pain that he felt as he could do nothing to aid his dying father.  
  
“Sir,” a voice disturbed Link from outside the tent. Sticking his head out for a brief moment, the General retrieved the bottle of potion and pile of clean rags that he had requested from the soldier guarding the tent. With a nod of thanks, Link quietly made his way to Ganondorf’s side, depositing the materials he had acquired beside the ailing king as he took a seat.   
  
Feeling the eyes that trained on him, the Hero wordlessly removed the bandaging around the mortal wound, exposing the mangled and festering flesh that refused to heal despite all the healing spells and medicine that had been used. He picked up one of the rags, soaking the cloth with some of the liquid within the bottle before he began to lightly dab at the tender flesh, earning a weakened groan of pain from the Gerudo. Link found himself looking up, Zelda’s intense stare meeting his own, her eyes desperately inquiring if this was a miracle potion, if there was some way to save him.  
  
A sigh escaped the Hero as he shook his head, the cloth in his hand quickly becoming stained with blood.  
“This is only a numbing agent,” Link said in a quiet voice, “to ease his suffering.” He found himself looking at the Gerudo, his eyes glassy yet wide open as he continued to breathe steadily. “Even if he somehow survived, his blood has been severely poisoned. His quality of life would be heavily compromised.”   
  
The Hero turned his head away as he discarded the bloodstained cloth in his hand, reaching for a fresh one. “He would be permanently paralyzed from the waist down, and his eyesight is nearly gone.” The General continued to avoid meeting the eyes of the Queen and the Prince, biting his lip as he applied the potion to new cloth within his hands. “Perhaps it would be a mercy to let him go, instead of forcing a warrior to live such a deprived life.”

The Hero did not expect his comment to garner a response from the prone Gerudo. All three of them paused, their eyes wide as they watched Ganondorf’s hands twitch by his side, his breath hitching as he fought against the weakness that had such a strong hold on him.   
  
Zelda nearly jumped as he suddenly bared his teeth, gritting them as he slightly turned his head, just enough to face the general direction in which he had heard Link’s voice. His eyes were unfocused due to his failing sight, though his expression was resolute. Breathing heavily, the Hero felt his heart jump in his throat as a single, quiet word passed the King’s dried, cracked lips.  
  
“No…” His body fell prone after that, his eyes fluttering shut as his chest continued to rise and fall softly. A thin sheen of sweat beaded along his forehead, a testament to the exertion it had required for the ailing Gerudo to move by himself. He had used all the strength he could muster to counteract the Hero’s words, to tell him that he was wrong. He did not want to die. Despite the sickness ravaging his body, and the failure of his limbs and his eyes, he did not want to die. He wanted to live.  
  
“You idiot…” Zelda finally spoke, the crack in her voice evident. She took his large hand into her own, squeezing it tightly. “If you wanted to live, why did you have to be so reckless?” Her son placed both his hands on her shoulders, pulling her close to him as her voice rose an octave. “Why must you always underestimate your enemies!?!” Tears gathered in her eyes as she broke free of her son’s grasp, pressing her forehead against his chest as she continued to hold his hand. “Why can’t you get it through your thick head; you are a mortal man you hot blooded swine!”  
  
The Prince pressed his hand against his mother’s back, rubbing soothing circles against it as she silently shed tears on his father’s bare chest. His green eyes brimmed with tears, though he refused to shed them openly as he continued to stand strong, to be her pillar of support. Link could only accept the fact that there was nothing more he could do as he pressed the clean cloth against the Gerudo’s wound once more. Ganondorf’s life now laid in the hands of fate, and it would do with him what it wished, regardless of their protests.


	2. Cure

It was the middle of the night when Link finally slipped out of the tent. Zelda wouldn’t part from her husband, trying to savor every single minute the fading life of Ganondorf would allow her to. Her son stepped into the cool night air right behind the General. His green eyes were clouded with grief, but he stood tall and strong nevertheless, in this showing two of the most prominent features he had inherited from his father. “My mother has bestowed me with all the necessary rights to lead this army now.” He said. Turning to Link, his expression was earnest. “Will you follow my lead, General Link?”  
  
The former hero smiled crookedly. “It would be an honor, my Prince. But I fear, I cannot linger any longer. Impa already agreed to take my place until I return.”  
Taken aback, the prince frowned. “You would leave in the middle of a war? Now, that we need you so direly, General? Your charisma is of the essence! Now that my father lies dying, someone has to raise the fighting moral of the men!” The man’s eyes had narrowed and his gaze was unbelieving and icy. Link laid a hand upon the prince’s shoulder. “I had hoped to avoid this, but as you have a right to know: I want to set out, see if I can find a cure for Ganondorf. He doesn’t let me release him from his pain, so all that’s left is trying to save him. But I didn’t want to get your hopes too high, my Prince." 

Link could see how Avian clenched his teeth, then his shoulders sagged the tiniest bit. “I really could need your support, Link.” He said, now forgoing the formalities. “But if there is a chance to save my father.. I can’t but let you go.”  
  
“You will do fine. The men love you, they respect you, and they will accept you gladly as their new High General. Impa is a tough lady, she will replace me perfectly well. And the soldier that deserts under her reign is still to be found…” That made the prince smile a little. The green eyes of the man lightened up and he sighed. “Believe in yourself, Prince Avian.” Link continued. “You are the son of two great rulers. You have your mother’s cunning wisdom and your father’s strength and tactical greatness. You have many that love and support you. No need to fear the break of day or the dawn of night.” The former hero redrew his hand and turned to go.  
  
“Wait, Link. Where will you go? Do you have any hints yet where to start looking?” Avian held back the warrior one last time.  
“Impa managed to get a vial of the poison that is wreaking havoc on Ganondorf’s body. But our healers are incapable of creating an antidote out of it. She said she knew someone who could do the job. If all goes well, my journey might not take that long. Keep him alive till I return.” Link answered calmly. He looked into the eyes of his Prince and bowed slightly. With a high whistle, he called for Latona, his horse. It was already packed, making it very obvious this had been planned way beforehand. Avian looked up to his General, friend and mentor. “What about the price? Do you have everything to pay whomever is going to deliver the antidote?” He wanted to know.  
  
“Everything has a price, my Prince. Don’t worry. It’s taken care of.” With a last nod in direction of his prince, Link clicked his tongue and spurned on his horse. Latona reacted instantly and rushed forward.  
Avian stared into the darkness of the night, long after Link was gone. If Impa knew about someone who could create a cure, why hadn’t she brought this up in the first place?  
It didn’t take the High General long to figure out the answer. “So, that’s how high the price will be.” He whispered to himself. “Be careful, Link.”  
  
When Link had left the last tents behind, he slowed Latona down to a trot. Impa emerged from the shadows of a crooked tree. “You know the way?” She asked, her tone neutral.  
“I do.”  
“You have the vial?”  
“Yes.”  
“And the other one?”  
Link sighed. “Yes. I have everything that’s required.”  
  
Her rigid demeanour broke then, and Impa’s eyes filled with the hint of regret. “I am sorry. I should be the person to do this. Instead, I send you to her.” The former hero shook his head. “We discussed this. This is not only the best choice, but was also my idea. Zelda needs you. You can guard her in ways, I cannot. She might be strong, but in this dark hour, it’s your protection she needs most.” Link grinned. “This is what I am made for. Adventure. No one can beat me to that. It’s good to stretch my wings from time to time. I’ll have a blast, so stop frowning so much, General.”  
She snorted derisively at the new title, shaking her head. “Be off then.” Impa said gruffly.    
“Well then. May the dawn bring light and the dusk comfort.” Link clicked his tongue and Latona broke into a roaring canter.  
  
The war dragged on. Three weeks passed, and no side really gained dominance over the other. The Hylians fought to avenge their beloved King, following Avian in all the battles with high spirit. The shift of power came slowly. Finally, Impa managed to lead a small party of skilled Sheikan fighters around the enemy’s army, and unleashed a covert attack in one night, felling some of the leading officers. After that, demoralisation slowly took hold of the foreign army, and the Hylians began to get the better of the hostile warriors.  
  
Everyone felt that the next battle would decide this war. When the night dipped everything in darkness, the high spirited warriors sparked big fires. As was tradition in the Hylian army, the night before the last battle was the Night of the Last Meal. Lambs, oxen and ducks were roasted over the fires, delicious little pastries were given out by the camp cooks. Alcohol was strictly forbidden, but music, dancing and eating were enough to let the good mood spike.  
  
Link chose this night to come back. He had a wide cloak draped around his form, the hood pulled down low over his face. Horse and rider were stained with dirt, and the exhaustion of both was palpable, yet they passed by the myriad of tents in a canter. Some of his men greeted him, and he smiled and waved at them, not lingering anywhere near a light source for too long. When he reached the royal tent, he slid out of his saddle, landing a bit wobbly on his feet.  
  
“General!” One of the tent guards stepped up in surprise, saluting the instant he recognized Link. “Soldier. Get someone to rub down Latona and give her a nice meal. She’s earned it.” He ordered earnestly, but a smile tugged at his mouth corners. “Yes, sir! It’s good to have you back, sir.” Another taut salute followed, and the man whistled for one of the messenger boys. Link slipped into the royal tent. Three heads flipped around, eyes widening the instant they saw him. Zelda got to her feet and stood before him, as composed as she could manage. “Where in all heavens have you been?” She snapped at the former hero, despair, grief and sorrow obvious in her voice. Link took down his hood, drawing shocked gasps from his Queen and his Prince.  
“Your eye… what..” Zelda was grasping for words.  
  
Instead of answering the questions, the hero’s gaze flicked over to Ganondorf. The Demon King was pale, the rising and falling of his breast barely noticeable. He had lost weight, being far too thin and worn out for a man of his stature. How he was even alive after weeks of suffering was a mystery, but Link guessed it had something to do with Power.  
  
“I’ll explain, my Queen. Give me another minute. Impa, can you open this for me?” He handed the Sheikah woman a vial that was filled with blackness. She drew together her brows, clenching her teeth. Without a word, she opened the vial, while Link came closer and opened Ganondorf’s mouth a bit. The witch had been very specific about how to dispense the potion. Link emptied it into his mouth, then covered the lips of the Gerudo with his own. The blackness swirled around his tongue and slid away into the depths of Ganondorf’s throat.  
  
During those moments, Zelda was wise enough to hold back. She stood beside her oldest son and watched without interfering. When Link finally straightened up again, she could see that his eye wasn’t the only thing missing. His left arm had been cleanly amputated a hand-width below his elbow and was bandaged tightly.  
  
The hero frowned when nothing happened. Ganondorf’s breathing was still only a whisper, his face grey and exhausted. “I swear, if that hag betrayed me, I’m gonna break her.” He cursed.  
“Patience, hero.”, Impa warned. “You did what you could, now we have to wait and see.”  
  
“Wait and see? So you went off to fetch a cure? Where did you loose your eye, Link? What happened with your arm?” Zelda decided she had been patient enough. Summoning all her strength, she gave him her most royal and demanding glare. Avian remained silent, but there was a deep regret in his eyes.  
  
Link met her gaze evenly. “That was the price.”  
“The price for a vial of black nothing? Did you really trade your eye and your arm-”  
“And the leg.” The General smiled sadly.  
  
“Oh Link, why? As much as I appreciate your devotion, Ganondorf is .. he.. nothing can save him. He has practically died weeks ago.” Zelda laid a hand against Link’s cheek, and he covered it with his remaining one. His smile was soft and genuine. “I had to try. I know you need him. Despite your composure, you are not yet ready to give up on him. Wisdom might be great in you, but love blinds even the wisest.”  
Her lip quivered, but the queen held back the tears with angry stubbornness.  
  
“And what for? For nothing.” She said breathily.  
“No. For this.” Link pointed at Ganondorf, who had turned his head and was watching both of them. His eyes were awake with renewed fire, one of them clouded, but the other bright. A low moan rumbled in his chest, right before he leaned over the rim of the bed and vomited a very disgusting mass of black fluid onto the ground. Foul smell filled the air so heavily even Impa gagged for a moment. After the black slime, blood followed. Avian hurried to his father’s side, wrapping an arm in alarm around the wide shoulders. But the heaving stopped, and the King sat up. “What’s all this ruckus? Can’t a man die in peace?” He rumbled, ignoring the fact he himself had wanted to deny Death his share.  


Zelda lost her composure and flung her arms around the Gerudo’s neck. The Queen cried silver tears, damning all royal stiffness to hell while letting joy and relief wash through her. The man smiled and held his wife close to him, hugging his son with his other arm. But his eyes locked onto those of Link. The Gerudo didn’t say a word. But Link knew it was a silent thank you. His deed would not be forgotten.


	3. Best Friends

Link laid in the shadow of an apple tree and had dozed off some time ago over the rustling of the leaves. The wind tugged ever so softly at his hair strands, carrying the scent of summer and the sounds of swordplay. His left arm’s stump was wrapped in beautiful colored cloth of dark blue, with playful patterns of white-gold around the edges. The protective - and also otherwise very useful - spells made his life much easier most of the time, though the magic needed renewal every two weeks.   
  
Since the loss of his limbs and his eye, a year had passed. After his sacrifice, the war had ended pretty fast, and Hyrule finally had established a peace treaty with the other country. The life at court had gone back to normal quite quickly, and while his fighting days were over, he was still a valuable diplomat and advisor.  
At least he’d thought his fighting days were over. But there was one very pesky, very adamant and very persuasive person who just didn’t accept this.  
  
The first months after the end of the war and the loss of his limbs, Link had been left in peace. He had gotten used to his disability, leading his life as normal as possible. The wooden replacement for his foot had made it possible to walk, everything else was only a matter of practice. Of course even today he sometimes woke in the middle of the night, screaming. The way how he had given up on his arm and leg had not been a pleasant one, the pain of the process just being another part of the payment for the sorceress who saved Ganondorf’s live in return.  
  
Link managed somehow. He wasn’t sad or angry or sulky, instead he tried to make the best of his situation. Leaving the ways of a warrior had given him time to fill his life with other things. Napping after lunch was one of them, and for a time, he had been so content to just play the advisor and be otherwise helpful, filling his spare time not with swordplay and instead with interesting talks, flirts, naps, carving, and a bit of basic physical training so he wouldn’t loose his good shape.  
  
If it wasn’t for Ganondorf’s unrelentlessness, Link still would be content to idle around some more. But no. The man insisted to train with the former General. Like now.  
  
Link grunted, blinking, as a big foot snug under his back and gave him a more or less soft shove. The live-brimming mountain of a man being his King stood over him, arms crossed. “Strap on your foot, Napking. Time for some exercise.” Ganondorf rumbled, a wide grin on his face. Link sighed deeply. “I should have left you to die from that poison.” The Hylian groaned and sat up slowly. He took his artificial limb - by now the woof had been upgraded to a light metal version, crafted by the best engineers Ganondorf could find - and began to attach it to his leg’s stump.  
  
“You keep saying that, but you don’t mean it. You worship me far too much to let me die from something unworthy as poison.” The Demon King retorted with lazy arrogance. Link snorted. “I should tell Avian, Zelda and the others to keep you occupied some more. You have too much time on your hand if you can bother training with a crippled man.”  
“Consider this my special thanks for your outstanding loyalty.” Ganondorf countered generously.  
  
“You keep saying that.” Link mumbled, quoting the man. He wasn’t sure if the King just couldn’t accept that his preferred sparring partner and best friend was crippled and incapable of leading the life of a warrior, or if this was really his way to thank Link for everything he had done. Maybe, Ganondorf just didn’t want him to drift into a lethargy, because he thought the bearer of Courage wasn’t made for a life without fighting.  
  
The Demon King offered Link his hand, and the former hero took it without hesitation. He wasn’t too proud to let someone help him getting to his feet. “Don’t you think I am getting too old for your fighting sessions?” The Hylian asked softly. They were both well in their years by now. Ganondorf’s blazing hair was streaked with grey weaving from his temples to the hair on the back of his head. Wrinkles began to form on the Gerudo’s face, especially around the mouth and eyes - but it weren’t the wrinkles you’d expect from someone called the Demon King. No, a lot of them made Ganondorf quite sympathetic. Link himself did look younger than the forty and some he was, the blonde hair lined the grey strands quite well. Training had kept him strong and healthy, but in his opinion, he was finally old enough to turn to less bothersome hobbies.  
  
Ganondorf would have none of that. “Don’t talk bilge. Hylians have a good average life span. You’re practically young! Now fetch your sword and give me a nice fight.”  
  
It was a nice fight. Despite Link’s constant complaining and his playful way to nag about the training, he didn’t train half-assedly. Which meant he was by now a formidable fighter with his right hand, swift and precise. And he had to be, otherwise his handicap would have made it impossible to keep up with Ganondorf, who didn’t hold back much. The one handicap they both shared was the one missing eyesight, making it difficult to see some attacks fast enough to parry or evade them.  
  
The soldiers in the training area observed in awe how their former General managed to give their King a fierce time. The Hylian was like a dark blue blur, shifting stances, blocking strikes, dancing around Ganondorf and evading the other man’s attacks while countering with his own. For their own safety, they used training swords that resembled their usual weapons. Link called Ganon’s black blade teasingly the ‘Disaster Sword’. Where it clashed, it would create havoc, and the former hero felt the force of the strikes vibrating through his tiring arm. He couldn’t grip his sword with two hands anymore, and whenever he had to block one of Ganondorf’s attacks, it sapped his strength.  
  
Yes, he could put up quite a fight. But the Demon King had a better endurance and his powerful body abetted his dominance over Link.  
Finally, the former hero was pushed back and stumbled heavily. He could barely hold his sword anymore, muscles and fibres exhausted, making his hand shake. Ganondorf stopped his next attack mid-air and nodded silently. He waved one of the soldiers closer and told him to put away their training weapons. “The rest of you better train some more, if you don’t want to put the Hylian army to shame!” He barked at his men. They saluted and followed his order immediately.

The Gerudo smiled contently at the sweaty Hylian. They were both panting and would need a proper bath for sure, but it was worth it. Link smiled back, rolling his eyes and limped over to the water trough, quenching his thirst and sprinkling the water on his face. Beside him, Ganon did the same. A servant brought a light meal, consisting of thick slices of bread, butter and cold roast, cheese and some biscuits, and they sat down under the apple tree again. Ganondorf prepared the open sandwiches and chewed a slice of roast meanwhile. Link leaned his back against the man’s side, listening to the rustling of the leaves. For moments, there was a peaceful, warm silence between them, both content to just catching their breath again.  
  
“Avian will marry the daughter of King Irpis in a few weeks. It’s to cement the peace between our lands.” The Gerudo then broke the silence sternly. He could feel the light twitch of Link’s body beside him.  
“Is that so? Then I better congratulate him.” The hero mused with a smile. The King sighed. “I tried to avoid this. Zelda and I might once have married because of political reasons, but we love each other deeply today, and I wanted the same for my kids. Getting to marry someone they love. Avian complied with the political marriage because he knows this is important to establish a stabler peace.”  
  
“You don’t have to tell me. I know how politics work. The marriage will serve as a role model. The Hylians and the Praelans shall take this as an example to establish friendship.” Link closed his eyes.  
Inside, however, he felt sad. Ganondorf gave him one of the sandwiches and bit into his own.  
  
Another moment of silence developed between them, then: “I know Avian is your lover.”  
  
Link nearly choked on his bite of bread. The Demon King chuckled. “What, did you really think I wouldn’t know? Don’t worry… I know fairly well how obtrusive my son can be if he wants something, and he was taken with you from the very first moment you took him on as a pupil. So I’m fully aware of the fact, that HE is probably the one who sparked your little affair. You would never be so disreputable as to seduce your pupil.”  
  
The former hero was still coughing. It took him a few moments to clear his throat. “Did he tell you?” He asked out of breath.  
  
Ganondorf grinned. “He did. I had an inkling about you two long before this happened, but when the negotiations made clear King Irpis would only comply if Avian married his daughter, my son’s face was pale as a ghost’s. He agreed with perfect courtesy, his manners all flawless - yet I knew something was off. So I asked him later on.” The Gerudo sounded angry suddenly. Link flinched away from the man, expecting reproach for this little secret he had hidden from the man.  
  
“This idiot. He shouldn’t have given up so easily. I’m sure, Geran or Daros would have taken his place, I would have seen to it that Irpis would accept this. His daughter is a true beauty, polite, intelligent and witty. It’s not difficult to fall in love with her, I bet. Instead, my eldest does all the kingly duty and says yes.” Ganon growled.  
  
“Are you saying you would have approved of the ongoing of our affair? Despite the age difference and the whole mentor-pupil-thing?” Link sounded surprised. The Demon King snorted. “Of course! You have earned all the happiness in this damn world, Link. And you make my son happy. That’s all I can wish for, no? I’m disappointed you even considered I might not approve.”  
  
The Hylian smiled. He leaned back heavily against Ganondorf again. The words of his best friend warmed him, and they made him a little less sulky about the matter.  
Moments later, he finally spoke. “Well…. if Avian is otherwise occupied soon.. I guess there is only one thing to do, hm?”  
“And that would be what?”  
“More training with the old man.”  
The Demon King chuckled.  
  
“At least, until I can convince Avian’s bride to allow him a consort…” Link added - and Ganondorf let out a bark of laughter.


End file.
